In recent years, vehicles such as automobiles have been often provided with a drive assisting device that recognizes the state of a pedestrian, a traffic light or the like, which dynamically varies around the vehicle, and assists driving and decision making for the driver. Most of such apparatuses take an image of the state of a traffic light, a pedestrian or the like by use of a CCD camera, processes the taken image in real time to recognize the state and uses the recognition result for the above-mentioned assistance for driving. However, since the shape of a pedestrian generally varies depending on size, orientation or presence or absence of his/her belongings, it is difficult to correctly recognize the existence of a pedestrian on the basis of the shape obtained by the above-mentioned image processing. Although traffic lights are highly standardized in size and color, the shapes disadvantageously vary depending on the viewing angle, and shape recognition through the above-mentioned image processing has its limits.
Patent Document 1 describes a remote sensing technique using spectrum data collected by a spectrum sensor as one technique for recognizing a measuring object. According to this technique, measuring objects such as woods, agricultural fields and urban areas, which are difficult to be recognized only by a visible light region, are discriminated by classifying and characterizing multi-spectrum image data also including invisible light regions photographed by the spectrum sensor mounted on an airplane, an artificial satellite, or the like.